thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Miipack603/Opinions on the New 2016 Items
Hello everybody! Mipack603 here with another blog post about the recently announced, brand new TWR items for 2016. Now, 2015 was a year of mixed accomplishments, with some items being a complete hit and others flopping worse than Misty Island Rescue! Now, the roster for 2016 - at least some of it - has been announced, but the real question is: will it live up to recent years, or be a complete waste of resources? Only one way to find out; let's dive into my opinions on the 2016 items. *'Streamlined Emily' - not a bad design, I must admit. The concept is interesting, and has me intrigued for the release of the rest of the Season 19 episodes. However, this item seems like it would only be good for remakes, nothing more. *'Phillip' - very neat design and detail work is excellent! Although not much is known about his character or role in the series, he seems like a fun guy to have in any collection as his unusual look adds a very unique flair to the world of Thomas Wooden Railway. *'Animal Pack Train Set' - just when you though plastic was the worst material to incorporate into wooden trains, this item comes along and blows those preconceptions out of the water! I mean, seriously, the concept behind this item just seems lazy, like they didn't want to show what animals look like in wood, like how they've done it every year up to now. *'Ready, Set, Race Percy' - I actually kind of like this item because it is simple yet creative. The detailing on Perecy is interesting and it is nice to see more multi-packs with engines other than the number one show-stealer. The stoplight cargo is intersting, as well, as there has been nothing like it thus far. *'Roll and Whistle Charlie' - enough said. *'Light-Up and Reveal Annie and Clarabel' - now this is what the whole "light and reveal" line should have been in the first place! Only having the coaches light up is a very cool interactive feature in the TWR instead of having "new" versions of characters we don't need! Now, if only they would reintroduce the Express coaches like this. . . *'Duck Pond Crossing' - given that the small picture that has been released does not provide much in terms of detail, the idea sounds interesting and could possibly have some use other than just a random destination on a layout. I do hope, however, that is is not simply a rehash of the Lilly Pond Bridge. *'McColl's Farm Chicken Coop' - this is probably my favorite destination of 2016 so far, as it has a very cool-looking design in that it looks somewhat like an actuall farm, unlike some previous releases (*cough cough* McColls Pig Shed *cough*). *'Summer Day Beach Playset' - . . . . . seriously? Mattel hasn't learned from the disaster of the 70th Anniversary playset? Because this is EXACTLY the same design and everything, which is totally not a good thing in this case! I mean, come on, Mattel, you did so well back in 2013/2014, what happened? Hhhuuuuhhh, at least there are some unique items in this playset, but they do not help the redeeming factor if this set. *'Speedy Surprise Drop Set' - severely contrary to the previous set, I LOVE this set, my favorite release of 2016 thus far!! I mean, what's not to love about this set - the steep slope, the bridge that gives way (something I've been hoping for for a while now), the fact that it's based on an upcoming episode. Yes, I will admit what the previous set lacked in interesting design, this set lacks in substance, but overall I love the layout and cannot wait for Phillip to the Rescue! *'Build-It-Higher Track Riser' - Meh. Interesting concept, but seems like a wast of track to me. *'Sure-Fit Track Pack '- now this track pack might have some redeeming value! The adjustable connector pieces sound interesting as well as the fact that this set comes with various helpful track adapters that are commonly absent in larger Thomas sets. Feel free to leave your comments/opinions of the items released for 2016 thus far! Category:Blog posts